Ravi Ross
Ravi K. Ross is one of the main characters on JESSIE. He is a 16 year old boy who was adopted by the Ross family and he was born in India. His first language is Hindi, but he is able to speak English. He is very nice, caring, and naive. He is the owner and caretaker of his pet and best friend, Mrs. Kipling after bringing her from India. Ravi is portrayed by Karan Brar. History Ravi is originally from India before being adopted by the Ross family a month before the events in New York, New Nanny. It was revealed in Gotcha Day that Morgan and Christina originally thought they were adopting a baby due to a typo on his birth certificate. He is eager to learn American culture and loves his seven-foot Lizard, Mrs. Kipling. He seems to get pranked a lot by his brother Luke and his younger sister Zuri. Ravi's first language is Hindi, but knows how to speak English very well. He is really fun and loves family. It is possible he is from Calcutta, in British India, as shown in Used Karma. Ravi and Mrs. Kipling watch The Real Housewives of New York but more often watch The Real Housewives of New Delhi for a real catfight as told in, The Talented Mrs. Kipling. He found Mrs. Kipling in a swamp in India, and he did "what any other boy would do to a rare Indian egg" - sit on it until it hatches. His voice grew deeper through out the season. Personality Ravi is a stereotypical nerd. He enjoys playing video games, and spending time with his pet Mrs. Kipling. He is against violence, as seen in "New York, New Nanny". He loves his new life in New York, but is fluent in Hindi, shown in "The Talented Mr. Kipling" along with not being good in a crisis. Ravi worries about other people as seen in "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'", '''when Bertram was supposed to be taken by a '''black shadow. In the episode, "Are You Cooler Than a Fifth Grader? ", it is revealed that he has a crush on Selena Gomez, saying that his peppers are hotter than her and then saying, "I love you, Go-Go." Ravi has been known to be very smart, but does poorly in sports. When angry, or scared he will often scream in Hindi. Ravi has often made references to India. Description Ravi looks like a typical Indian boy with sleek black hair, brown eyes and olive colored skin. In The fourth season, he gelled his hair and you can see the change of his clothing style in comparison to season one. Relationships Jessie Prescott Since Ravi is usually picked on by the other kids (Luke is usually the ringleader), Jessie sticks up for him and solves the problem. . (SEE: Javi) Emma Ross (SEE: Rama) Emma is Ravi's older sister.They fight occasionally,but get along most of the time but also just like Luma they do care each other. Luke Ross (SEE: Lavi) Luke Ross is the older brother of Ravi Ross. Luke sometimes picks on Ravi. But Luke loves Ravi. Luke and Ravi are like brothers and best friends. Jessie told Luke to look after Ravi in the episode "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?". They get along most of the time. Zuri Ross Zuri's second-oldest brother. She cares for Ravi deep down. They are very close siblings. In one episode, she informs Ravi that Luke is using him so Luke doesn't have to do any work on his report. Trivia *He was originally written as a boy from Greece named Va'Kido or a South American boy named Javier with a pet capybabara. *Karan Brar and Peyton List knew each other before Jessie, they both starred in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" series. *Karan Brar in real life talks with an American accent. *Mrs. Kipling is the only thing that Ravi brought back from India after being adopted whom he helped hatch from the egg by protecting it and keeping it warm. *His favorite color is green and his top three favorite green people are The Statue of Liberty, Oscar the Grouch and the Hulk. ("Take the A-Train... I Think?") *Ravi has always worn Indian-style clothes (in seasons 1 and 2) except for in "Take the A-Train... I Think?" where he wore shorts, a red jacket and a white shirt saying I <3 NY, "The Princess & the Pea Brain" in which he wore a warlock costume, and "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?" where he dressed in Luke's clothes. *Ravi literally sat on Mrs. Kipling's egg until she hatched. *Ever since Ravi was adopted, he constantly calls Morgan and Christina, Mrs. Mommy and Mr. Daddy, instead of Mom and Dad and it's unknown why he calls them that. *He has a crush on a girl named Kylie Nicholson and made a song to urge her to "be his girl". (Panic Attack Room) *The sign in front of his room is in Hindi, written in Devanagari. It says "यह रावी का कमरा है. विशाल छिपकली से सावधान. शुक्रिया!" which translates to "This is Ravi's room. Beware of the giant lizard. Thank you!" *His middle initial is K. *In some episodes, Ravi would yell in Hindi when scared or angry. *Luke owes him 10 dollars. *He used to date Connie Thompson. *Ravi's catchphrase is "snap-a-doodle-doo", which was used in "The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day". *He has a natural American accent, but he speaks with an Indian accent. *He thought Santa was a bad guy and didn't like him. *He loves all the codes, but his favorite is morse code. ("Panic Attack Room") *He got chosen as a cheerleader in "From the White House to Our House" by Coach Penny. *He may be a reference to Ravi Shankar the deceased sitarist considering his name is Ravi and he plays the sitar. *He had a birthday gift for going to space, and he couldn't go because of a 24-hour cold ("Spaced Out"). *He is shown to not have a athletic prowess especially in comparison to Luke. *He is not doing very well in P.E. *He likes Selena Gomez, and his portrayer, Karan Brar, has met Selena Gomez before. *He is not good at contractions. * He once got bitten by a poisonous snake and had to walk several miles to the nearest hospital to get some used anti-venom, uphill. * He loves reading and is a fan of the same book as Emma and Luke "Tournament of Scepters". * His birthday is revealed on "What a Steal" (03-24-01, March 24, 2001) * He, along with Emma and Zuri appear in a spin-off of "JESSIE" called, "Bunk'd". * He appeared in the "Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors" episode called "Halloween Night of Museum" with Jessie, Emma, Zuri, Luke, and Mrs Kipling. *He cries at the tail-less dolphin movie, "Beauty and the Beasts" which is assumed to be Dolphin Tale. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Children